1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to document processing devices and particularly to an improved document processing device for expeditiously processing a first kind of document, such as bills, and a second kind of document, such as checks for payment of the bills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
THE KNOWN AND COMMERCIALLY AVAILABLE DEVICES ARE CHARACTERIZED BY SEPARATE TRANSPORT PATHS FOR DIFFERENT KINDS OF DOCUMENTS, EACH OF THE TRANSPORT PATHS BEING PROVIDED WITH ITS OWN DOCUMENT INPUT. This is attended by the drawback that either an operator has to use both hands for alternately introducing two kinds of documents into the device if the two document inputs are far apart, or, if the two inputs are located closely together and the operator has to place a document in one input and a following document in another input alternately, the chance of errors, i.e., the placing of a document in the wrong input, is relatively large. An additional drawback is that with the inputs relatively far apart, the operator has to introduce documents and to actuate a keyboard with one and the same hand, i.e., the right hand. A further drawback of known devices with separate transport paths is that if it is desirable to print complementary information on different documents, a separate printing station is required for each of these transport paths.